Nigel Ashcroft
"Now that you're Taranee back, my options look a whole lot sweeter!" Nigel to Taranee in K is for Knowledge "There's this sweet band playing at the club tonight. Wanna go?" Nigel asking Taranee on a date in K is for Knowledge "Sweet!" Nigel says this many times throughout K is for Knowledge "Well the sweet thing is, that's kinda what I like about you." Nigel to Taranee after their date in K is for Knowledge "Sweet!" Taranee echoing Nigel's compliment in K is for Knowledge 'Nigel Ashcroft'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0388214/ (voiced by Michael Reisz)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0718555/?ref_=tt_cl_t14 is the recruiting characters of W.I.T.C.H. Personality Silent and reflective, Nigel was once part of Uriah's gang. Unlike his friends, however, Nigel is a sweet and caring person. Most of the time, he’s pretty shy and quiet, but he won’t hesitate to defend his friends and others from bullies. In the comics, while a part of Uriah’s gang, Nigel was reluctant to join in on their pranks and would often try to be the voice of reason against more risky endeavors, though he was barely ever heeded. After developing a crush on Taranee Cook and being sentenced to community service over one Uriah’s pranks, Nigel officially leaves the gang and hooks up with Taranee. Nigel begins to gain more confidence in himself and becomes more outgoing as he makes friends with Matt Olsen, Martin Tubbs, and Taranee’s own brother Peter. In the cartoons, he seems to enjoy Uriah's pranks and is very open about his crush on Taranee. He cares about the impact his reputation has on her relationship with her mother and likes Taranee for being such a good girl. Chronology: TV Series Nigel first appears in It Begins, seen standing infront of a table during the science fair with Uriah and his boys beside him. He does react when Uriah starts taunting Will as she passes them. His first named role was in Walk This Way, waving to Taranee after having asked her to the dance. As a part of Wreck 55, he is hanging out in the gym with Matt and the others of his band, unaffected by the Horn of Hypnos. When the guardians save the day, he is seen playing with the band for the party. He winks to Taranee and she smiles back. During the summer break after Nerissa's revival, Nigel was left in town with no one to hang out with but Uriah Dunn. He suggests that while he is seen with Uriah before, he never really hung out with the boy prior to vacation. Theough this companionship, Nigel began to pick up bad behaviors including vandalism. When Taranee arrives on campus onn the first day of school, he defends her from Uriah and helps her collect her belongs, expressing that he looks forward to seeing her that year. Later that same day, Taranee finds him vandalizing the school statue and he tags her initials with his inside a heart. However, they are found by Principal Knickerbocker and forced to clean the statue while Taranee barely escapes being blamed for the act as well. This incident leaves a bad impression on Taranee's mother who bans Taranee from associating with him. At the club where they were supposed to meet for a date, Uriah comes along and mocks Taranee again, showing that he had stolen her eyeglasses. Nigel manages to take them back, but is shocked to find Taranee had snuck out of her house and dressed herself up as a delinquent. Nigel is unimpressed by Uriah's attempt at hitting on her. When Nerissa attacks that club to get to Taranee, Nigel is forced to leave the building, not able to find the girl anywhere. He goes to her house and hears her mother yelling at her for sneaking out. He apologies for causing her more trouble and when she complains of always being the good girl, he admits that he likes her for being that way. He returns her glasses to her and kisses her, before sneaking down her balcony and off the grounds. Chronology: Comics Nigelmade his first appearance in Issue 1, along with Uriah, Kurt and Laurent. Unlike the others, he didn't enjoy watching Will and Taranee being angry over finding their bycicles thrown onto one pile. Shortly afterwards, he helped Uriah with putting firecrackers into the big Halloween pumpkin, which also made him feel uneasy. Obviously, he was terrified of the result of their dangerous gag and had to help clean up the campus the day after. In Issue 2, he tried to persuade Uriah into not taking a dormouse to lock it into Martin's locker but is overheared and mocked once more for this. When Will interupted them, defending Dormouse, Nigel de-escalated the situation and made Uriah to head off with him, Laurent and Kurt. In Issue 5, Uriah and his gang headed to the museum to proof the stories about the encounter of guests with a monster (from Meridian) true. Once again, Nigel felt uneasy over the late-night visitation and was worried about being caught. When they encountered Cedric and Vathek, they tried to escape but got caught by the police after Kurt smashed the main entrance with a trash bin. At the police station, the boys told what they saw but nobody believed them. Instead, Teresa Cook punished them with ordering them to clean up the museum for three months. Nigel was taken home by his father who embraced the Judge's order along with the other parents. Reference Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Category:Heatherfield Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Characters in a relationship Category:Brothers Category:Love Interests of Guardians